


when you love me (you love yourself)

by dragonsong (NekoAisu)



Series: FFXIV Imagines [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, F/M, Headcanon, M/M, Multi, Other, Sexual Content, Tumblr: ffxivimagines, kink list themed ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAisu/pseuds/dragonsong
Summary: For the ask:Could I request one of those naughty kink lists for Thancred, Cid, and Ysayle?





	when you love me (you love yourself)

**Author's Note:**

> From FFXIV Imagines on Tumblr! Check it out here:  
> https://ffxivimagines.tumblr.com/

## Thancred

Doesn’t like anything that steals his ability to move/think clearly. While he’s super into honor bondage (being told not to move and knowing he needs to stay still, to not even  _flinch_ when his lover puts their hands on him, is one of the many things that get him going), he’s cautious about trying out new kinks and will always ensure that both he and any partner(s) are all on the same page about safewords and appropriate aftercare. 

Has a huge praise kink. Any man that fine deserves to know how wonderful he is. It’s not something he gets to indulge in all that often due to the vulnerability he tends to display when someone really gets going on telling him how good he is, how strong, how absolutely  _breathtaking._

Can’t be trusted with his clothing when frisky. He’s not particularly perturbed by nudity and never claims to be. While that works to his advantage in regards to his penchant for getting hot and heavy in semi-public places, it’s also terrible for his criminal record. 

## Cid

Is frustratingly good at oral. Any sort of oral. Man has a mouth on him made to worship just as much as talk aerophysics and aetherology. 

Doesn’t mind a mess. He enjoys knowing that both he and his partner are thoroughly satisfied, ruined sheets/papers/clothing me damned. He especially appreciates being able to blow off official appointments and documentation by staying out with all manners of charming lovers.

Despite popular opinion leaning towards him enjoying the use of his tech in bed, that’s one of the places he refuses to bring his inventions. He draws a clear line between work and pleasure. While he enjoys his job dearly, he’d not bring it to bed with him. 

## Ysayle

Has an incredibly well-established fealty kink. She enjoys having (freely and consensually given) power over someone. She knows they’ll tell her what they need and, in turn, she’ll give it to them with all the care and compassion Saint Shiva would have displayed. 

Is a romantic. She’s not easily won over, but she is partial to a nice night out and (honest) sweet talk. Things like a kiss to her hand and deference to her opinion and wants are easy ways to impress and charm her. When it comes to sex, Ysayle is 50% courtship, 50% foreplay before she even gets on to the act itself so it’s important to show her that you’re into it and more than willing to be with her without the promise of sex hanging in the air. 

Likes to kiss. She’s rather specific about when and how she allows herself to be kissed, but it’s something that makes her smile. It’s intimate without being inherently  _sacred_  and she loves the feeling of her partner(s)’s lips on hers. 

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on:  
> tumblr | https://ffxivimagines.tumblr.com/  
> twitter | twitter.com/FlamingAceKiri  
> discord | NekoAisu#7099


End file.
